


都赖伏特加（但也多亏了它）

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AO3不会数字数, Chinese Translation | 中文翻译, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: 译注：这篇是TOS！TOS！TOS！傻x2，白x2，甜得不行。原文有肉，译文跳过了=w=想吃的请自取。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blame The Vodka (But Thank It, Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653876) by [The_Gay_Infiltrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator). 



      Sulu趁Chekov设定航线的时候偷偷看着他。Chekov心无旁骛，蓬松的棕色头发垂在眼前，手指在控制面板上飞快地掠过，简直难以相信他能看得清。他那可爱的俄罗斯口音、松软的棕色刘海、巧克力色的双眼，还有似乎始终挂在嘴边的明快微笑。Sulu已经彻底迷上了这位常和自己搭档的飞行组成员。然而这份感情注定无望，因为Chekov明显跟"弯"搭不上边。Chekov忙完了，Sulu赶忙装作盯着眼前的面板。  
  
      "Sulu先生，曲速五。"  
  
      "遵命，船长。"  
  
      Chekov抽空从眼角偷瞄了Sulu一眼，又赶紧在Sulu发现前转回神来。  
  
      他们就这样过了好几个月，互相趁对方没注意到的时候使劲儿偷瞄，并且越来越为对方着迷。两人都笃定对方是异性恋，而且对自己没兴趣。实际上他俩都是彻底的同性恋，而且都迷恋对方不可自拔。Sulu总找借口往Chekov那边靠，跟他小声耳语；而Chekov则总有方法"不小心"碰到Sulu，即使只是小拇指指尖轻扫一下什么的。Sulu给Chekov写了至少20封没寄出的情书，而Chekov呢，则在舱房里藏着一张列表，上面写着他喜欢的所有和Sulu有关的事。Sulu给一株植物起名叫Chekov。Chekov则给自己最爱的伏特加赐名Sulu。俩人都完全没有察觉这些事，就这么一边爱得情不自禁，一边害羞得什么都不敢做。  
  
      那天是星历3204.9。开头只是普通的日常：早起（太他妈早了），去舰桥值班（一般是0600时到2100时）。Sulu不情愿地从床上爬下来，边揉着眼睛醒神边凭直觉往墙上控制室内温度、湿度和光照的面板那儿走，跟着把光照调到最亮，被晃得眼前一片空白。他眨眨眼赶走最后一丝睡意，先套上黄色的星联制服，再穿好裤子。Sulu每天早上都是一样的流程，梳梳头发，跟他的植物们问好，确定自己的脑子已经醒了。都完成之后他就上舰桥去了。  
  
      对Chekov来说这天一开始也跟其它日子没什么区别。起床，穿衣服，无视自己睡得乱糟糟的头发，来点伏特加，然后奔舰桥。因此他要比Sulu起得晚多了。  
  
      俩人都踩着点到了舰桥，接替了值班的其他飞行组成员。  
  
      “Spock还没来舰桥呢，”Hikaru含蓄地向Chekov指出。  
  
      “窝觉得窝们都姿道他和尖长在干吗，”Chekov回答，还往Sulu那边靠了靠省得被其他人听见。（其实也没事，大家毫无例外地全看好Kirk和Spock，所以他俩正式宣布的时候都没人吃惊。）  
  
      Sulu狡黠地翘翘嘴角，转回了重心。他最近越来越常往那边靠了。  
  
      岔子出在他们穿过一小块星云的时候。时间是20:45分，离他们班次结束只剩15分钟。（说真的，Kirk，这向来不是个好主意。从来不是。）这段飞行有那么点颠簸（但这也正常），此外似乎一切顺利。一切顺利，直到Sulu和Chekov结束班次，回到各自的舱房为止。  
  
      Chekov先是发现温度不对劲。他的舱房里真的、真的、真的很热。他走到控制面板前调低了温度。半点用没有。湿度也不对劲。他又试着调低湿度设置。还是毫无反应。他被衬衫裹得越来越热、越来越难受，于是他扒了上衣，光着上半身继续试图改设置。在挨个试过短路激活、电子工程手段和总是管用的老法子黑电脑之后，Chekov（依然光着上半身，满身是汗）觉得自己受够了，该联系工程部了。他发了通讯，却被告知不光是他的环境控制出了问题。舰长已经召集大家开会解决这个问题，五分钟后就开始了。于是Chekov套上另一件衬衫，匆匆忙忙地往会议室赶。  
  
      简单来说，这场会主要讲明这次的故障是由那片星云引起的，而且既然只有部分船员受到了影响，问题解决前他们会跟那些没受影响的船员合住。房间安排好之后会立刻通知大家。于是Chekov回到自己热得不行、全是水汽的舱房里干等。（他想不出有什么好干的了。）没过三分钟他就热得直冒汗（又扒了上衣）。内部通讯里传来Kirk的声音，宣布房间安排已经放出，直到另行通知前持续生效。Chekov（不乐意地）再次套上衬衫，去看自己要跟谁合住。他划拉着名单，直到找见自己的名字。Pavel Chekov，屏幕上显示，和Hikaru Sulu合住，直到另行通知。Chekov的脑子劈成了两半，一半为“直到另行通知”前都能如此贴近Sulu欢呼雀跃，另一半被Sulu发现自己的感觉，搞得事情非常难堪的可能性吓得要死。可无论如何，他都得照办，于是他跑去Sulu的舱房，按了门铃。  
  
      “进来！”Sulu在屋里喊，声音隔着门有点模糊。  
  
      Chekov照办了。Sulu正在照顾一株植物。他弯着腰伺候那棵充满异域风情的仙人掌，让Chekov一进门眼前就是他那美好的臀部风光。Sulu直起身，转过来，“我猜在他们修好环境控制前是你要跟我合住——”最后几个字几不可闻，可以说是他是吓得。  
  
      他难以置信地盯着Chekov。要么是上苍大发慈悲，要么是某个高阶军官看好这事儿。（是老骨头。是他跟Kirk提出的建议，他看好这对。）不管是哪种，他都得跟自己爱得无可救药的那个男人共用房间，不用说这个男人还一身的汗，别别扭扭地套着衬衫。（当然了，Hikaru丝毫不介意Pavel把衬衫脱了，但Chekov可能会介意。）就在Sulu来回反省的时候，Pavel已经撩起了自己的衬衫下摆，然后猛地停下来，意识到Sulu可能不想让自己脱。“我能不能……？”他比比自己的衬衫，“……我屋里热得不行。”  
  
      Sulu只能点头，努力不在Chekov撩起衣摆时露出的那片银闪闪皮肤上盯出个洞来。结果他紧跟着情不自禁地盯着那件衬衫被利落地扒下来，露出Pavel坚实（不见得很壮实，但很健美）、苍白的胸膛。“要……要是你想，我可以把暖气关掉一会儿，你可以穿件我的衬衫，”Sulu逼着自己张嘴，免得Chekov起疑。  
  
      “谢谢，那呔好了。”  
  
      Sulu转过去，趁用控制面板关暖气的时候努力平复呼吸（还有脸颊上的绯红）。然后他去自己的柜子里拿了一件衬衫给Chekov（真讽刺），顺便给自己多点冷静的时间。  
  
      “给，”他说着，把黄衣服抛给光着上半身的少尉，“穿这个。”  
  
      Chekov接住衣服，把它套过头顶，Sulu跟着笑出声来。衣服太大了：袖子拖到了Chekov指尖，领口耷拉着（露出一边形状美好的锁骨），衣摆的长度有那么一丢丢像裙子。Chekov盯着他皱起眉毛。游什么可笑的？”他质问着，口音更厉害了。  
  
      Sulu强压下笑声，免得刺激这个愤怒的俄罗斯人，“我不是在笑你，Chekov，你真的很可爱，没别的。”  
  
      话一出口，Sulu就想：完了，我刚说出去了？然后羞了一脸通红。Chekov琢磨着Sulu话里的深意，一抹红晕从他的耳朵尖慢慢爬过脸颊，直没过松垮的衬衫露出的那侧锁骨。Sulu茫然地想着那片红晕究竟蔓延到了哪里，而后不得不在思绪飘飞之前赶紧把这念头丢开。与此同时，Chekov在试着阻止自己羞得更厉害。要是不小心暴露了自己喜欢苏鲁的念头就完蛋了。（一个笔直的家伙，他说的可爱毫无疑问是很纯洁的意思）现在穿着Sulu的衬衫就足够了。  
  
      俩人都有点尴尬地站在那儿（试着压下自己的渴望），直到Sulu提议他们来盘三维象棋。眼下除此之外无事可做，Chekov答应了。两人隔着优雅的棋盘相对落座。第一轮Chekov执白棋，先行。棋局渐渐展开、深入，步步紧逼（从象棋的节奏来说），直到Chekov一个大意（因为他光注意Sulu了），把自己的皇后往前多挪了一格。Sulu嘴角挂着满足的笑意，用自家的卒子干掉了俄罗斯人的皇后。Pavel骂了句俄语。现在他非得专心下棋才有赢的可能了。他当然应该赢。（毕竟象棋是俄罗斯发明的嘛。）他专心琢磨着棋局（好啦，也许还有Sulu），计划着下一步棋，不自觉地伸舌头润润嘴唇。不管他怎么下，这一局他是输定了。于是他选了脑子里最巧妙的一招，走城堡。三步之后他败了，跟着要求再来一轮。这次Sulu执白棋，而他的对手下定决心不能两连败。Chekov不自觉地咬着嘴唇，惹得Sulu不停走神看他。沦为笑柄的时刻已经过去，Chekov又露出了他那招牌的明快笑容。6局之后（俩人胜负各半），Chekov提议喝上一杯。Sulu对此没有异议，于是Chekov坚持认为他们该喝伏特加。“窝这就去拿，追多三分钟就回来。”  
  
      Chekov匆忙离开之后Sulu才反应过来对方是要回他那热得不行的舱房去，而且是穿着自己的衬衫去的。 **这事** 最好留到Chekov的舱房修好之后再琢磨，到时候Sulu可以尽情回想Chekov穿着自己的衬衫，大汗淋漓的模样和Chekov那完美无瑕、毫无遮掩的胸口而不用担心被发现了。与此同时，Chekov回到自己热得要疯的舱房，直奔放着最爱的伏特加的地方。他一时半会儿没想起来自己给它起名叫Sulu来的。快步穿过走廊的时候，Chekov猛地反应过来自己正穿着Sulu的衬衫，Sulu那对自己来说不太合身的衬衫。好在时间不早了，大厅里没多少人。尽管如此他还是躲开所有人的视线，加紧步子回到了Sulu的舱房。Sulu已经拿出了两个喝伏特加的玻璃杯，而且重新摆好了棋盘。Chekov（脸颊微红，头发凌乱）把酒瓶放到俩人中间的桌子上，一屁股坐进了空着的椅子里。Sulu给俩人杯子里都倒上伏特加，Chekov赶紧抓起来喝了一大口。Sulu也照着来了一口，很快俩人就融入了愉快的氛围，忙着继续他们之前的象棋游戏。彼时Sulu大概比Chekov醉得厉害一点（毕竟Chekov平时喝酒和伏特加比较多），他咯咯笑着靠过来，两手支着下巴。“我有个好主意，”他有点口齿不清地说，“我们干嘛不玩脱衣象棋？”  
  
      Chekov瞬间羞成了玫瑰色。“泥想玩什么？”他问。  
  
      “脱衣象棋，”Sulu一副理所当然的语气，“每丢一个子，你就得脱一件衣服。”（脱衣象棋可不是掩藏你同性恋欲望的最佳方式哎，Sulu。）  
  
      Chekov想了想（想了大概五秒吧，给自己留点尊严嘛，天知道Sulu说完他都等不及要点头了），同意了。俩人重新摆好棋盘（重新开始比较合适）开始比试。Chekov先胜一子，Sulu选择脱掉了一只靴子。接下来Sulu扳回一城，于是Chekov也脱了一只靴子。之后俩人都脱掉了另一只靴子，再来是袜子。接下来就好玩了。俩人都开始认真谋划，于是有一阵没有衣服落地。Chekov吃掉了Sulu的另一个棋子。Sulu脱掉了衬衫，因为酒精和对面Chekov的影响微微红了脸。Chekov的眼神飞快地在Sulu胸口扫来扫去，记下细节以供日后回忆，这种机会八成只有这一次啊！棋子在棋盘上来回穿梭，双方又是一段僵持。  
  
  
      Chekov又倒了点酒。Sulu也跟着倒上。最后还是Pavel成功地又吃了Sulu一个子。基本已经跟红萝没有什么色差的Hikaru褪掉了自己的制服裤子。他能感觉到桌子对面Chekov正盯着自己。Pavel的心思已经没在棋盘上了（他哪儿顾得上啊，桌子对面的Sulu几乎光着哎！），Sulu抓住对方心不在焉的空当（他觉得是伏特加搞得，他还相信Chekov是绝对的直男呢），吃了他的另一个骑士。Chekov脱了他的衬衫（嘛，其实是Sulu的），扔在一边地上。Sulu反应过来要是这时候有谁进来，对三个人都是场灾难，于是他命令计算机锁上了门。Chekov拿起一枚棋子移动，整个人冷静自持（唯一的问题在于他跟这俩词压根搭不上边，他这会儿满脑子只想越过桌子去吻，或者干脆去压倒Sulu）。Hikaru Sulu性感十足，Chekov十分痛苦地意识到桌面下自己的某部分蠢蠢欲动（有点令人尴尬，也有点犯傻）。（大概有点受伏特加的影响的）Sulu往Chekov这边稍微靠了靠，后者内心正在天人交战，纠结要不要再吃Sulu一个子。Sulu跟着说起了植物，让Chekov推迟了自己的决定。Sulu聊起植物的时候Chekov总是格外关注他，不是因为Chekov自己喜欢植物，而是因为每次Sulu聊起热衷的事物时眼里那种飘忽的光芒和嘴角浅浅的微笑，哦天啊Chekov得 **立刻马上** 停止去想Sulu的嘴唇否则他桌子下面的小问题就要变成 **极其严重** 的问题了。（Chekov不知道）Sulu也陷在差不多的窘境里，不得不逼着自己把注意力放到除了Chekov胸口以外的任何地方，因为如果他的视线飘过去，他的某部分就也要飘起来了（这可能成问题啊）。  
  
  
      Sulu讲完植物的事的时候Chekov盯着他，眼里含着热恋一般的神情（Hikaru说不上来那是热恋的神情还是伏特加的影响）。不管怎么说，Chekov那半阖的双眼和浅浅的、顽皮的笑容让Sulu忍不住猜测对方脑子里在想些什么。他说不上来是酒精壮了他的胆，还是他终于屈服于自己长久以来的冲动了（可能二者兼有吧），反正他凑了过去，吻了Chekov。大概0.01秒之后意识像疾驰的火车一样撞进了Sulu的脑子里，他反应过来自己干了什么，然后飞快地扭开了头，脸红到不行。Pavel坐在那儿，浑身僵直，盯着Sulu，努力搞清刚刚发生了什么。Sulu吻了他！Sulu是不是吻了他？Hikaru Sulu他妈的吻了他！！Chekov努力认清事实的功夫里，Hikaru正在脑子里模拟接下来可能出现的每一种结果，每一种都比上一个更糟糕。接下来发生的事他想都没想到过。Chekov用胳膊肘撑起身来（满脑子想着Sulu可能回应了他的感觉），回吻了Sulu（这次吻了不止0.01秒）。现在轮到Sulu被震惊到了，不过他可比Chekov更快反应了过来（大概得益于Chekov还在吻他吧），进一步靠向了桌子对面。Pavel也倾身过来，这一下稍稍太用力了点，压得Sulu往后倒下去——拽着Chekov倒的。他俩倒下去的时候，桌子未能幸免于难，于是所有东西都跟着塌了下去。棋盘飞到了房间另一头，棋子滚得到处都是。桌子跟Chekov的脚绊在一起，让俄罗斯人正正好好趴在了Sulu身上（当然了，他完全不介意）。Chekov再次贴上Sulu的唇瓣，感觉到自己正压在对方很精神的部位上，并且确定对方也有同样的感觉。肌肤相接的触感比Chekov梦想中的还要美妙。Hikaru胸口的起伏、他回吻时的热切、他和Chekov同步的剧烈心跳声。Pavel从吻里脱出身来，轻咬着Sulu的下颌和脖颈，逼得舵手叫着“上帝啊，Pasha！”（译注：这里原作妹子写的领航员，大概混了）  
  
      尽管Sulu非常享受，他还是感到越来越不舒服（他跟地板之间硌着大概10枚棋子吧）。他翻过身来，有效地利用自身重量把Pavel压在了地上。Chekov凑上来，以便一手探进Sulu的头发间，比之前更加热切地吻着。Sulu抽回身来（极其依依不舍），瞳孔放大，双唇粉红，微微气喘地建议他们到（的确很窄的）床上继续。Chekov表示赞同。俩人跌跌撞撞地起身，谁也不想放开对方。不管怎么着他们终究成功了，然后（下定决心要让Chekov在自己手下翻滚扭动的）Sulu退开了一点点，用手摩挲着Chekov的身侧。手指擦上Chekov的裤腰时，Sulu犹豫了。Chekov皱起眉毛（隔着他的头发帘你能看见多少算多少吧），用胳膊肘把自己撑了起来。“你怎么停下了？”他问。  
  
      “我不想趁你喝醉的时候占你便宜，”Sulu诚实地回答。  
  
      “窝没醉！”Chekov恼怒地反驳，“窝才更担心占泥的便宜呢。”  
  
      Sulu凝视着Chekov，“你有吗？”  
  
      Chekov琢磨着这事，决定既然Sulu还清醒到能进行这场讨论，那答案就是否定的。“没，窝不觉得窝在占便宜。”  
  


————————————以下不可描述❤——————————

  
  
Sulu smirked, and continued to remove Chekov's pants (granted, somewhat awkwardly, but meh). Chekov went red at Sulu's soft exclamation over the fact he wasn't wearing any underwear, but he didn't really mind so much because it was Sulu doing the exclaiming. Sulu slid the pants off of his ankles and tossed them somewhere (neither cared anymore), and then stopped to take in all of Chekov. He surged forward to kiss Pavel, trying to taste every bit of him like he'd never get to taste it again. The Russian tugged on the waistband of his boxers, reminding him that although he'd like to stay and just kiss Chekov, he had other things in mind. He slid them off (with some difficulty) and finally managed to fling them across the room. He leaned in to plant another kiss on Chekov's lips before moving down his neck (and taking extra time to suck a hickey into that collarbone which had poked out of the shirt Chekov had borrowed from him earlier). All the skin on skin contact was practically euphoric in itself, and it was definitely everything Sulu had hoped for (quite frankly, a lot more). He brushed a thumb over one of Chekov's nipples, and was definitely not expecting he reaction he got. A shiver ran through Chekov's body, from his head to his toes, some of the vibrations making Sulu shiver slightly as well, as Pavel bucked his hips up. "Oh god, 'Karu!" He moaned, mind going blank.   
  
Sulu smirked, and started to roll Chekov's nipples between his finger and thumb. Pavel sounded like pure eroticism as he shuddered and moaned under Sulu's touch, hands grasping at air. "Hikaru - shit - hurry up and fuck me!" He managed to gasp, between shivers and moans.   
  
"Roll over." Sulu said, standing up to go root around in his drawer for the lube.   
  
Chekov did so (having flashbacks to that time when everyone except him got really old). When Sulu returned with the lube, he couldn't resist. "Now, breathe deeply, Chekov." He said, with amusement in his voice.   
  
Chekov twisted his head around as much as he could. "Next you'll be asking me for a blood sample.." he muttered as sarcastically as he could with a finger teasing around his asshole.   
  
Sulu smirked and leaned in, spreading Chekov's buttcheeks with his hands. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He breathed out, and then slid his tongue into Chekov, who practically squealed in pleasure. He pressed back onto Sulu's tongue, making little desperate whines as he did. Hikaru flicked and rolled his tongue, trying to get as many of those whines as he could. It worked, and Chekov was a shaking, moaning mess within two minutes (as if he wasn't already). "H-Hikaru.." he moaned, voice cracking, "...hurry, please."  
  
Sulu, hearing the absurd amount of lust and desperation in Chekov's voice, obliged. He opened the cap of the lube with a clear 'pop!' and squirted some onto his hand, and started to spread it onto his dick. He couldn't contain the throaty groan as he stroked up and down his cock, smearing the cold substance around. Pavel watched with eyes that were practically black with lust, pupils dilating constantly as he heaved heavy breaths, waiting in anticipation for Sulu to hurry up and fuck him. And he did. As Hikaru slid into the Russian slowly, both made various incoherent sounds reminiscent of swears. Chekov's heat was an erotic contrast to the cold lube as Sulu pressed in farther, until eventually he was buried in Pavel. He hesitated, not wanting to move and hurt Chekov, until said man essentially started fucking himself on Sulu's cock. Sulu, taking the hint, started to move as well, hands fitting perfectly into the dip of Chekov's hips. Pavel shut his eyes and let his mouth hang open, lots of little moans escaping inadvertently as Sulu thrust in and out. One of Hikaru's hands slid downward and wrapped around Chekov's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, which were picking up pace. Chekov gasped and jerked forward into Sulu's hand, surprised by the sudden addition of friction to the other plethora of sensations gathering in his brain, leaving room for nothing else. For instance, the distinct scent Sulu always had, sort of a mix of plants and some other scent which was always impossible to name. Sulu's thrusts were getting a bit more erratic now, moans overlapping Chekov's every time he moved his hips. His other hand moved from its spot just above Chekov's prominent hip bones, to stroke over Chekov's nipple. This, again, made Chekov shiver, and he came right then, spilling over Sulu's hand as his eyes rolled back in his head and a wave of sheer pleasure swamped his brain. The loud cry of "Hikaru!" was enough to push Sulu over the edge, as Pavel shook beneath him.   
  
Sulu came with a loud moan, his brain not functioning enough to even form a word. Lights flashed before his eyes as he emptied his load into Chekov.  
  


————————————以上不可描述❤———————————

  
  
      与此同时，McCoy正无聊地坐在医疗湾里。他好奇Jim有没有听取他的建议，在星云引起的故障修好前把Chekov排到Sulu的房间去。Jim可能听了。不知道现在怎么样了啊，McCoy猜测着，他们这会儿会不会已经喝醉了，会不会正滚到一起，或者他们还是那对情感压抑的傻瓜，全然不知彼此的想法？McCoy希望不是最后这种，因为那两个人实在太需要彼此同步一下了，简直跟Jim两个月之前一样紧迫。滑动门一开，Uhura走了进来。  
  
      “嗨，医官，”她打了个招呼，坐到Bones对面。  
  
      “有什么需要，Uhura女士？”Bones挤挤眼睛问道。  
  
      “我听到一条传闻，说Chekov跟Sulu不得不合住一间舱房。”  
  
      McCoy扯了扯衬衫领口，咧嘴一笑，“我也许可能或许跟这件事脱不了干系……”  
  
      “当然了，Leonard。”  
  
      “能怪我么？虽然我不能保证这有效……”  
  
      “我猜我们会知道的，”Uhura回答。（虽然她在来医疗湾的路上经过了Sulu的舱房，而且听到了一些非常可疑的声音。）  
  
      所有船员都知道Kirk和Spock是什么时候成了一对。在那之前，他们也趁对方不注意的时候互相偷看，交换那些除了他俩之外是个人都知道是调情的话，还有各种各种至少得写上5000字才能列清楚的事，我在这儿就不提了。第二天早上，在舰桥上，Sulu和Chekov两人显然要么是谈过了，或者滚过了，或者别的什么的吧，因为他俩的举止已经变了。俩人迈出高速电梯的那一秒就不一样了，他们不仅同时到达（考虑到他们现在合住一个舱房，这还能算是偶然），而且Chekov还显得很疲倦（这可以赖Hikaru早上收拾的时间比他长，所以他也不得不跟着早起）。不过关键还是他们站在那儿的样子露了馅，那种贴着彼此，自在地接受对方的存在的样子（说不定还因此感到安慰）。而且他们都不再彼此偷瞧，而是光明正大的带着爱意凝视对方了。  
  
      进取号继续勇往直前，探索新的生命和文明。Chekov按耐不住地想自己这辈子可能都不会比现在更感激伏特加了。  
  
  
  
  


————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Satellite帮忙Beta！


End file.
